ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man's Squall/Transcript
(After their bikes fell off the cliff, Zane tries to get Mr. E to talk.) Zane: Are you the Quiet One? Are you the Quiet One? (They attack each other.) Who are you? Who...is...in...charge!? Who? You don't have to do this. (Mr. E kicks him off the cliff.) Who...(He shuts down.) Mr. E: (He puts something in Zane's chest.) Tes neeb sah part eht. ---- (The Ninja found Zane.) Lloyd: Zane! Zane, can you hear me? Nya: What did they do to him? Jay: Say something, Zane. Can you hear us? Zane? Lloyd: P.I.X.A.L., lower the gurney. Zane's in bad shape. Hang on, buddy. Hang on. (They put Zane on the gurney and hook him to the Bounty.) Nya: Okay. Winch him up, P.I.X.. Lloyd: How bad is it? P.I.X.A.L.: He has extensive damage to all systems. His neural net and cognitive cores suffered severe failures. Nya: Can you save him? P.I.X.A.L.: I've diverted power to critical life functions, but Zane will have to do most of the work. He must reconfigure his system and reboot himself. Harumi: Isn't there anything we can do? Lloyd: We have to keep moving or the Sons of Garmadon will find us. They'll do anything to get their hands on the child. Kai: I just don't get how a baby can be a key. Cole: I don't either, but that's what they said. They called him the key to the third mask. Lloyd: If Cole's right, we need to disappear. Get as far away from Ninjago City as we can. Jay: Hmm. Doesn't seem right. Abandoning Ninjago City. Lloyd: We're not abandoning. There are others who will protect her. Kai: Like who? Nya: There's always Samurai X. Whoever that is. Lloyd: Whoever it is, they're going to have to cover for us until we get a handle on things. P.I.X.A.L., set a new course. Anywhere but here. (The baby cries.) Lloyd: Maybe he's thirsty. Give him some milk. Cole: I tried. He doesn't like milk. Jay: What else do babies drink? Kai: Don't ask me. Ask him. Cole: He's a baby! He hasn't learned how to talk yet. Jay: Oh! Maybe he needs a diaper change. Cole: Oh my gosh. Do we even have diapers? Lloyd: Why would we have diapers? We're Ninja! Jay: Ooh! Maybe we can use one of our hoods instead. Kai: Not my hood. Lloyd: We'll draw straws. Loser gives up their hood. Harumi: (The baby stops crying.) The spider's in the house. Sleep sleep. The spider bit the mouse. Sleep deep. Don't wake up or else you'll find a spider in your mouth. Cole: Wow. You're really good at that. Harumi: Nah. He's just tired. Too much excitement. He'll go to sleep now. (She and Lloyd go out to see a storm.) Lloyd: My father told me they call this the Dead Man's Squall. Harumi: Do you remember much about your father before he left you as a child? When he was...bad? Lloyd: No, not really. I was too young. What about your parents? Harumi: Sometimes in my dreams, they're right next to me. It's like they're still here, but then I, I wake up. Lloyd: You're not alone, Rumi. Harumi: Either are you. I know it must be difficult to think they're trying to bring your father back. I can't imagine what must be going through your head. Whatever happens, I'll be here. (She leans in to kiss him but he backs away.) Lloyd: Uh. I better go see what the—Um. I have to go, uh, that way. (He leaves.) (Cole watches the baby sleep, but he's about to wake up.) Cole: Huh? Oh, no. Don't make that face. (The baby cries.) Don't cry. Oh, I can't take it any more. Hey, look at me. Hehe. Yeah. I'm not sad. Ha-ha, I'm not crying. Oh, fine. But this is between you and me. Shine, little glow worm, glimmer glimmer. Hey there, don't get dimmer, dimmer. (The baby and Cole augh.) You like that, huh? Well, there's more where that came from. Glow, little glow worm. Glow and Glimmer—(He sees something on the baby's blanket.) (Jay visits Nya.) Jay: Wow, look at that storm. Nya: You know, there was an ancient tribe in Ninjago that worshipped a storm spirit called Wohira. They believed Wohira protected them. Jay: Wohira? Hehe. That's silly. (The lightning rocks the ship.) Not so silly anymore! P.I.X.A.L.: Jay? Nya? Can you come to control? Nya: Everything okay? P.I.X.A.L.: There's been a development. I have been attempting to repair the damage to his system when I stumbles on something. Mr. E: (On recording) Tes neeb sah part eht. Lloyd: What's that? P.I.X.A.L.: A digital communication between Mr. E and the Quiet One. Zane intercepted and recorded the call in his last moments of consciousness. It was encrypted, but I managed to decipher the message. Mr. E: (On recording) Tes neeb sah part eht. (The recording is played backwards.) The trap has been set. Jay: Trap? What trap? Kai: Huh. Classic bad guy stuff. It must be in their DNA. Nya: But wait a minute. If Mr. E sent a message, maybe we can locate the Quiet One's whereabouts. P.I.X.A.L., can you triangulate the point of origin? P.I.X.A.L.: I've already started the trace program. Lloyd: That's great, P.I.X.A.L.. How long will it take? P.I.X.A.L.: I don't know. The storm is interfering with my trace program. If we descended to a lower altitude, it might help. Harumi: The storm is hiding us. If we drop below the clouds, won't the Sons of Garmadon spot us? Lloyd: Rumi's right. We're in pretty bad shape at the moment. We have to stay in the storm. Can't risk being spotted. Jay: So where do we go? (Cole comes in with the baby's blanket, which has a map on it.) Cole: We go there! Nya: What is it? Cole: All this time it was with the baby. The map to the last Oni Mask. (The Ninja gathered at the dining room.) Kai: I don't get it. Why was the baby wrapped in a map? Cole: I don't know. Maybe they didn't have any diapers either. Harumi: This part here looks like it could be the central part of Ninjago. Nya: And the X. You think the third Oni Mask could be hidden there? Lloyd: Primeval's Eye. My mother used to tell me about this place. It's an uncharted vast wilderness of death. Her friend, an archaeologist, I think his name was Dr. Yost, he had gone in to map the area. But he never returned. Nya: I don't want to say it, but it sounds like the perfect place to hide something you don't want anyone to find. Jay: (He continues to try to catch his meatball with a fork.) Haha. Come here, you little sucker! (He accidentally stabs Kai.) Kai: Aah! Jay: (Gasps.) Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to— Kai: Don't! Just, don't. (A spider-like robot secretly comes out from Zane and starts to corrupt the computers.) Nya: What are you feeding him? Cole: Tea. Nya: Tea? You can't feed a baby tea! Cole: Why not? He likes it. He won't drink anything else. Jay: Ha! Gotcha! Who's laughing now, meatball? (The power shuts down.) Kai: What happened to the lights? Lloyd: Get to the bridge. Quick! P.I.X.A.L., what's happening? P.I.X.A.L.! Come in! Kai: Must be a power failure. Jay: Or it's a trap. Cole: Freaking out isn't going to help us. Nya: Jay might be right. The backup generators would have kicked in. This is something else. P.I.X.A.L.: Emergency. Emergency. Lloyd: What happened, P.I.X.A.L.? P.I.X.A.L.: I'm detecting a foreign presence has been introduced into my system. Lloyd: Foreign? What are you talking about? P.I.X.A.L.: It appears we are being tracked. I have lost control of the ship. Jay: How did something get in? Kai: The trap. Something was planted on Zane. They wanted us to take him in. P.I.X.A.L.: Proximity alarm. Something is approaching the Bounty fast. Nya: Onscreen. P.I.X.A.L.: It is Samurai X. Cole: Oh. He must be here to help us out. P.I.X.A.L.: I'm afraid that is unlikely. Lloyd: Why? P.I.X.A.L.: Because my system is overrun. Kai: You're making no sense, P.I.X.A.L.. What are you talking about? P.I.X.A.L.: This would be a good time to make a minor confession. I am Samurai X. Kai: What? Are you serious? Nya: How is that possible? Lloyd: How can you be Samurai X? Jay: Totally called it! Cole: You did not! Jay: Did too! (Something shoots one of the ship's thruster.) Harumi: We probably needed that, right? Nya: The mech is targeting the second aft thruster. Lloyd, if we lose the second— Lloyd: I know, I know. We'll drop out of the sky like a brick. Nya, try to find the foreign agent. Jay, keep that lightning off our back. The rest of us, get ready to fight. Cole: (He puts the baby on the cradle.) Stay safe, little buddy. I'll be back to get you before you know it. (They go to the deck and see the Samurai Mech.) Lloyd: Everyone be on alert. That lightning is getting way too close for comfort. Jay, try to hold them off. Jay: Got it. (He does it.) You're welcome. Cole: There! Lloyd: Can't see a thing in this storm. Kai: Time to light this place up. (He uses Fire.) Lloyd: Rumi, stand back and take this. (He gives her a katana.) Harumi: But I don't know how to fight. Lloyd: But you wanna live, right? There! (Nya screams when she finds the trap.) Lloyd: Don't let her get the thruster! (The Ninja fought the Mech but Harumi was captured.) Harumi: Lloyd! Lloyd: Harumi! (He jumps off the Bounty and land on the Mech.) Jay: He did not just— Kai: He just did. Lloyd: P.I.X.A.L.! You have to stop this. P.I.X.A.L.: There is no P.I.X.A.L., only the Quiet One. Lloyd: Sorry about this. (He attacks her.) But you're not exactly in the right frame of mind! (P.I.X.A.L. ejects from the mech and lands on the Bounty.) I did not think that through. Kai: Arrgh! Jay: You're supposed to be our friend! Harumi: We're...we're...we're gonna— Lloyd: Look at me! We're gonna get outta this! You hear me? (He frees her.) Harumi: The map! Maybe we can use it to parachute down! Lloyd: What is this, a cartoon? That's never gonna work! (He puts Harumi in the mech.) The suit should break your fall. Harumi: What? No! What about you? Lloyd: Sorry. Only room for one. Harumi: No! I need you! Lloyd: And I need that map. (He grabs it.) I didn't think this through either. (They both land, but Lloyd's arm broke.) Nya: Get off! Get off me! Get off! (Zane destroys it.) Zane: What in the name of Ninjago is happening around here? Nya: (Gasps.) P.I.X.A.L.. You kinda missed a lot. P.I.X.A.L.: Foreign agent has been purged from my system. Commencing system reboot in thirty seconds. Jay: Drop your sword. P.I.X.A.L.: I shall comply. (She throws her sword toward the thruster.) P.I.X.A.L.: (On computer) Reboot complete. System online. (The sword destroys the thruster.) Jay: She got the last thruster. Kai: Any ideas? Zane: Not a one. Kai: Yeah, me either. Jay: Pray to Wohira! Nya: That is not helpful! Zane: Perhaps if we can create enough drag with the sails, we may be able to achieve a controlled crash. Kai: What sails? (They see their sails have holes in them.) Jay: (Gasps.) The rain! It could slow our fall! Nya: It's worth a try. (She controls the rain.) Jay: Ha! It's working! Kai: Brace for impact! (Cole went to protect the baby as they landed.) Jay: Everyone okay? Cole: You okay too, little buddy? (The baby coos) P.I.X.A.L.: Zane. (P.I.X.A.L. removes her helmet) Zane: All this time, it was you. Why didn't you tell me? P.I.X.A.L.: I had to keep my identity a secret to protect those I cared about. Zane: You don't have to lie to me. You didn't like being stuck in my head. P.I.X.A.L.: There was that too. Zane: From now on, no more secrets. (P.I.X.A.L. and Zane hug) Kai: What about Lloyd and Harumi? (Harumi uses the map as an arm sling for Lloyd.) Lloyd: Ow. Harumi: There. Lloyd: I think we're on our own. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2018 Category:Transcript Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu